A Life for You
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Kehidupan kita bukanlah milik kita seorang, itu adalah pemberian dari orang-orang yang menyayangi kita. Tribute for Hyuga Neji dan request dari Kazuki Hanako. Douzo :D


**A Life for You**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

Seorang Hyuga Neji berlari mati-matian untuk melindungi dua orang yang pernah dibencinya, sang adik sepupu yang dulu sangat dibencinya dan lelaki yang pernah menjadi lawannya di pertandingan _chuunin _yang dicintai adiknya. Namun kenyataannya berubah sekarang, kini dia sangat menyayangi adik sepupunya tersebut dan berusaha melindunginya mati-matian.

"Kaiten!" teriak Neji mengeluarkan jurus putaran chakra khas klan Hyuga, dia berhasil melindungi Hinata dan Naruto namun sayang beberapa batang pohon dari jurus Obito menembus dadanya dan kini membuatnya luka parah.

"Nejii!" Naruto segera berlari ke arah Neji yang terluka parah, Hinata menangis tak menyangka bahwa Neji akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Naruto, Hinata-sama rela menyerahkan hidupnya padamu karena itulah jangan pernah menyerah. ingatlah, hidupmu bukan kau seorang," Neji akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa Naruto? Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanmu mati di hadapanmu?! Lihatlah sekelilingmu sekarang, teman-temanmu tewas karena melindungimu! Coba katakan sekali lagi!" Obito berteriak pada Naruto yang masih meratapi kematian Neji yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, begitu banyak Shinobi yang tewas karena serangan dahsyat Juubi, Madara, dan Obito. Begitu banyak orang-orang yang kini telah berubah menjadi dingin dan beku, menghadapi kematian mereka.

"Kubilang katakan sekali lagi! Rasakan temanmu yang berubah menjadi dingin dan menyadari kematian mereka! Ini akan terus berlanjut, kata-kata dan prinsip yang kau ucapkan terbukti salah! Inilah yang kau dapat saat berbicara tentang harapan dan cita-cita! Inilah kenyataannya!" Obito berteriak sekali lagi pada Naruto yang semakin terpuruk dan terpukul, dia menyadari bahwa perkataan Obito bukanlah omong kosong, itulah kenyataan.

"Apa yang kau punya dalam kenyataan yang memuakkan ini Naruto? Orangtua, guru, dan teman-temanmu? Sadarilah kau sudah kehilangan mereka, dan masih akan bertambah jika kau terus meneruskan perang ini! Tak ada satupun yang mengakuimu selamat!"

Naruto tak bisa membalas semua perkataan Obito, dia benar. Dirinya tak lagi memiliki apapun di dunia ini, semuanya menghilang dan akan terus bertambah jika meneruskan peperangan konyol ini. Putus asa, itulah yang menggambarkan Naruto sekarang.

"Kau sudah tahu kan Naruto, apa yang ada di balik ini semua?! KESUNYIAN!"

"Bagus Obito, kau seperti diriku yang dulu. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu mental Naruto hancur dan membawa keputusasaan pada Aliansi Shinobi!" batin Madara puas.

Hinata menyadari kebimbangan hati Naruto saat melihat wajahnya, orang yang paling dicintainya dalam hidupnya kini terjatuh dalam lubang keputusasaan yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Naruto yang selalu bangkit walau apapun kegagalan yang dihadapinya, kini terpuruk tak berdaya akibat kematian Neji. Dulu Naruto yang selalu menjadi inspirasinya saat kegagalan menghampirinya, dulu Naruto satu-satunya selain teman setimnya yang menyemangatinya saat dia bertanding dengan Neji, Naruto pulalah yang peduli padanya saat anak-anak nakal menjahilinya.

Kini saatnya dia kembali menolong Naruto, walau saat penyerangan Pain dia tak bisa membantu banyak, namun kali ini dia takkan pernah menyerah. Hinata akan selalu berada di sisi Naruto, untuk menyelamatkannya, apapun yang terjadi.

Plak! Sebuah tamparan dilayangkan Hinata ke pipi Naruto yang masih terpukul.

"Apa kau sadar perkataan Neji Nii-san, kalau hidupmu bukan cuma kau seorang, Naruto-kun?" Naruto terkejut, inilah pertama kalinya Hinata menamparnya dan berwajah tegas seperti itu dihadapannya.

"Kata-kata dan keyakinanmu itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan, itulah yang membuat kami berdiri di sini sampai sekarang. Bukan cuma dirimu, semuanya telah berpegang teguh pada kata-katamu dan menyimpannya dalam hari mereka, dan itulah yang membuat mereka terhubung satu dengan yang lainnya. Jika kau menyerah pada kata-katamu sendiri, apa yang dilakukan Neji Nii-san menjadi tak berguna," Hinata kini memegang pipi Naruto dengan lembut, mengutarakan semua isi hatinya pada orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Jika kau melakukan itu, maka kau sama saja dengan membunuh teman-temanmu, itulah yang kupikirkan. Jadi, mari berjuang bersama Naruto-kun. Tetap maju dan tak melupakan kata-katamu, itulah jalan ninjaku juga," Naruto kini baru menyadari kata-kata Neji barusan, Hinata memang siap mati untuk melindunginya.

"Tentu saja bukan kau seorang! Apa kau melupakan aku!" kali ini Kurama yang berbicara padanya.

"Aku tahu, aku takkan meninggalkan teman-temanku atau ikatan yang aku punya, tapi Neji..."

"Berhenti mengoceh atau aku akan memakanmu!" potong Kurama kesal.

"Apa kau lupa? Ayah dan ibumu melakukan hal yang seperti Neji lakukan ketika kau lahir! Mereka menyegelku di dalam dirimu dan mempercayakan masa depan padamu, hidupmu sudah terhubung ke dua hidup orang lain saat kau lahir!" ucap Kurama lagi.

Kurama benar, hidupnya dari awal bukan miliknya seorang. Kedua orang tuanya berkorban untuknya dan mempercayakan masa depan padanya, karena itulah dia bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Bahkan tak cuma orang tuanya, masih ada Sandaime, Jiraiya, Nagato, Itachi dan banyak orang lain yang mempercayakan hidup mereka padanya.

"Hinata, terimakasih," Naruto kini menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan lembut. "Terimakasih karena kau selalu berada di sisiku."

Hinata berdiri sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang keyakinannya kini telah kembali, dia yakin Naruto takkan pernah ragu lagi.

"Neji, aku juga berterimakasih padamu," batin Naruto sambil menatap tubuh Neji yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Tangan Naruto-kun...besar, kuat...dan aku takkan pernah melepaskan genggamanmu. Genggamanmu membuatku merasa nyaman," Hinata kini berhasil menepati janjinya, dia kini bisa berjalan bersama Naruto, di sisinya dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo Hinata!"

"I-iya!"

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian**

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak perang dunia ninja yang ke empat, banyak yang sudag berubah sekarang. Tak ada lagi peperangan di antara desa shinobi, semuanya aman dan damai berkat seorang Uzumaki Naruto sang penyelamat dunia Shinobi yang kini sudah resmi menjadi Hokage Konoha dan suami dari Hyuga Hinata, maksudnya Uzumaki Hinata.

"Kau masih di sini sayang," ucapnya lembut pada sang istri yang masih berdoa di pemakaman khusus klan Hyuga.

"Ya, sebentar lagi. Masih banyak yang ingin kuceritakan tentang keluarga kita pada Neji Nii-san, tentang Haruto yang bersikeras latihan walau libur, Natsuki yang selalu cerewet, dan Himeka yang masih bayi tapi tetap bersemangat seperti paman dan ayahnya," jawab Hinata sambil menaruh bunga pada nisan Neji.

"Kalau dibilang seperti itu aku jadi cemburu dengan Neji, kau tidak adil Hinata," Naruto pura-pura kesal.

"Eh? Ma-maksudku tidak begitu kok Naruto-kun! Aku hanya mencintai Naruto-kun seorang!" Hinata langsung membantah dengan rona pipi yang memerah di wajahnya membuat Naruto semakin geli.

"Aku tahu kok, makanya aku melakukan ini," Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata lalu tersenyum.

"Mou! Naruto-kun selalu menggodaku! Aku mau pulang!" Hinata terlihat kesal, namun dalam hatinya dia sangat senang dengan perlakuan suaminya itu.

"Eh? Kok kau marah sih? Tunggu dong Hinata!" Naruto berlari mengejar Hinata.

Naruto kembali menoleh ke makam Neji, dan berkata, "Terimakasih Neji, berkatmu aku masih hidup sekarang dan aku akan terus hidup demi orang-orang yang telah menyerahkan hidupnya padaku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Neji."

Dan Naruto kembali mengejar sang istri yang kini sudah melangkah jauh di depannya.

**The End**

Terimakasih telah membaca oneshoot dari saya, sebelumnya fic ini adalah _reuqest _dari Kazuki Hanako. Maaf ya kalau lama, tapi gimana kamu puas ga? Apabila ada kesalahan kata saya mohon maaf dan sekali lagi tolong reviewnya. Jaa! :D


End file.
